Did you mean it?
by RUMad
Summary: Rachel lets something slip when Quinn interupts her singing in glee club, then Rachel makes it worse for herself. Faberry. Not recommended for Finn fans


**AN: set in the episode rumours when Rachel is singing 'Go your own way'**

**AN2: just something crappy i came up a while ago :/ it was at a point when I was really disliking Finn (if you couldn't tell lol)**

"Enough!" Quinn screeched standing from her seat, everyone in the room was startled, the band stopped playing and the diva stopped singing. All the glee club members gave out a silent sigh, this argument was getting boring, what was the big deal, he'd become so arrogant since winning the football championship then having these two arguing over him. He seemed to be the kind of jerk that would break up with someone at a funeral, tell them they didn't feel anything and as soon as they showed some emotion (even if it was possibly fake) he'd tell them he still loved them just to try and fix it and make himself feel better. But anyway; here we are witnessing another argument for the giant…. Boy.

"I swear to God Berry…, I've had enough of this, Finn is with me, get over it!"

"I don't know what you mean, Quinn"

"Don't play dumb with me or anyone else in this room, stubbles"

Rachel was hurt; they hadn't called her those names for a really long time

Quinn continued "Finn doesn't want you, you freak he's got me"

"I know!"

"So why do you want him?"

Finn just sat there with a smug smirk on his face (although Santana would say he just looked constipated) as the two girls argued over him

"I don't!"

This caught every one's attention. Rachel stood still her spot in the centre at the front of the choir room, her eyes locked with hazel ones. Quinn still stood in front of her seat on the risers, staring down at the diva waiting for an explanation

"You think this is all about Finn, he's just a big dumb man child who always wants what he hasn't got" She spoke as if he wasn't sitting at the drum kit to her right. "at some point he's wanted one of us while he was with the other, he can't make his mind up, and even when we we're together he never stood up for me, he was a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend"

That wiped the big dumb smirk off Finn's face and left everyone else completely confused.

"So what is it then? Huh? What so you just couldn't bear to see anyone happy because your life is so miserable. If that's the case why didn't you break Mike and Tina up, or Lauren and Puck? It's because you're lying, you say a bunch of crap to try and distract everyone from the truth, that you still want him. I'm with him now, I think you should respect that and stop trying to worm your way back into his life, whilst destroying mine"

"Quinn I think you're overreact-" She was cut off when she sent Quinn over the edge

"Stop lying you stupid BITCH!"

"Now Quinn I think that sort of language was uncalled for" Mr Schue finally attempted to step in

"No it really wasn't Mr Schue, she's obsessed with Finn and she's making my life hell by going after him"

"God damn it Quinn! I don't want Finn when are you going to see that?"

"Whatever crazy" Quinn paused to compose herself, never breaking eye contact with Rachel. Rachel still stood in her spot, microphone still in hand and her mouth shut firmly; trying to see where Quinn would go next "You know Berry, you tell all these tales and put up a hell of a fight but you're keeping a secret"

Rachel swallowed; did Quinn know the truth, she decided to push it "and what's that?"

"That you still think you're 'in love' with Finn" She said mockingly

Rachel let out a heavy exaggerated sigh mixed with a slight groan "For the last time Quinn, I'm not into Finn!" she couldn't help blurting out the next sentence "I'm in love with you!" Rachel shut her mouth tightly but it was too late, she saw the shock on Quinn's face and broke eye contact with her for the first time since the argument started. Looking at her feet she walked over to pick up her bag, leaving the microphone on a chair and quickly leaving the room without saying another word.

If anyone had walked into the choir room at that moment, the image that would have been seen would have made that person feel like time had been paused around them, not a single person was moving they were frozen in their state of shock.

Thought's raced through Quinn's mind and she felt weird feelings, she was bought back to reality by Finn rambling "I…I can't believe I liked her, like that, I kissed her, I wanted to…and she, she-"

Quinn cut him off "Shut up, Finn" she grabbed her bag before heading for the door shouting "Rachel wait!" she stopped again at Finn's voice

"Quinn; you can't be serious?" she looked at him over her shoulder with no expression on her face; she was thinking for a moment, then a smile grew on her face she shrugged and turned back leaving the room. He continued to call after her "this is a joke right? Right!" he looked at the rest of the group "She's joking, right?"

Santana, with a knowing smile, answered "I don't think you've got a girlfriend anymore"

The rest of the club sat in silence for a few seconds before Mercedes made a break for the door saying "Hell no am I missing this" she was quickly followed by the rest of the club the band and a teacher. Leaving Finn sat at the drums confused by the events that just took place.

Meanwhile in the corridor a fair distance from the choir room, Quinn had finally caught up with Rachel who had finally stopped after Quinn had shouted "Rachel wait" for perhaps the twelfth time. Rachel turned to see Quinn standing about 10 ft. away from her

"What do you want Quinn" a tone of defeat clear in her voice "You want to humiliate me some more, all those years of slushies and name calling wasn't enough" she paused a few teachers and students had crept out of class rooms to investigate the noise *and more were still arriving), the glee club arrived and they stood a little way behind Quinn "Let's just forget it, I…I didn't mean it"

Quinn took a step forward dropping her bag "Really, or are you lying?"

"Fine you want to humiliate me; you'll only spread it like a rumour anyway so why don't I let everyone know"

"But… Rachel I… I just want to know, what you said in the choir room, did you mean it?" Quinn just wanted to know

Rachel didn't even pick up on the fact Quinn called her by her first name. She looked at her feet as she whispered her answer "Yes"

Of course Quinn didn't hear her "What?"

Rachel shook her head before raising it to address the crowd, without moving from her spot "Listen up everyone, Rachel Berry's about to humiliate herself, if I don't I'm sure someone will do it for me" the last but she said to Quinn with hurt in her eyes "So why don't you get your phones out, so you can record it" she was being a little hysterical. Quinn was confused she genuinely confused, she seriously only wanted to know the truth. Some people actually got their phone's out to record the scene (Well Rachel had suggested it).

Jacob showed up next to the glee club with his video camera in hand, but Santana snatched it away, she knew what was coming, she couldn't stop everyone but she was sure she'd stop that freak.

"I Rachel 'man-hands' Berry" she actually used air quotes "am in love with Quinn Fabray" she paused. The silence from the shocked crowd was unnerving "So there you go, spread the word, you even have evidence, go on call me all the homophobic manes you can th-mph" She was cut off by Quinn's soft lips on hers, she hadn't even noticed Quinn's steady progress to approach her.

The kiss was slow yet passionate, gentle and soft and completely perfect. Everything around them was blocked out, they didn't hear the negative and positive comments from the spectators, they were only aware of each other, like they were the only two in existence, the only two that mattered. Rachel felt everything in that kiss; it confirmed her feelings for Quinn and she was sure Quinn felt the same way (why else would she kiss her) she just hope Quinn felt it on the same magnitude as she did.

The reluctantly pulled away slightly to breathe, both girls eye's opened slowly at the same time. They were both ecstatic to not see regret in the others eye's. Quinn was sure she could now confess.

"I'm in love with you too" she said it softly but the spectators had grown quiet again and they too heard her.

Their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads resting together, eyes locked and smiles on both their faces. The leaned in to kiss again when they were bought back to reality; that they were standing in a corridor now full of students and teachers, by Santana calling out "Okay people back to class, nothing to see here" people started shuffling out of the corridor back into class rooms leaving the two girls in their embrace

"let's get out of here" Rachel suggested, Quinn nodded and pulled away to retrieve her bag, when she returned to Rachel she gave her a chaste kiss and took her hand before leaving the building.

At Rachel's car she opened the passenger door for Quinn before getting in herself, they buckled their seat belts, then Rachel started the car and turned to Quinn "So… Where shall we go?"

Quinn just looked at her and smiled "Anywhere as long as I'm with you Rach"

They didn't know what was going to happen next; how their parents would react; how school would be the next day, how life would play out. But it turned out as long as they had each other life was never that bad.


End file.
